


The Other Side: Part Nineteen

by PiscesPenName



Series: The Other Side Series [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Sweet/Hot, Vaginismus, vulvodynia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Dean and Carrie continue their route to making up.





	The Other Side: Part Nineteen

 

 

Dean opened his eyes a little later and rubbed the sleep out of them. He lifted his head to look at her. 

  

Carrie lay curled against his side.

 

His hair was in a messy tousle.

 

He frowned. "Hey." His voice was gravelly. 

 

 "Hi baby." She told him, kissing his shoulder. 

 

 He relaxed back down and took a deep breath through his nose. 

 

 "You were deeply sleeping." She told him.

 

"I was?" He asked. 

 

"Yep. When you crash, you crash."

 

He shifted his position and sat up against the head board. Carrie moved to let him then settled back in against his warmth. 

 

"I don't usually sleep very deep," he told her. 

 

"You do when I've been with you."

 

He rubbed her arm. "It's cause..." he trailed off. 

 

"Cause what? You're sex-exhausted?"

 

He shrugged, gave her a crooked grin. "Yeah."

 

She studied him. "What were you gonna say? I cut you off."

 

He shrugged again, averted his eyes. "Feel...safe." He said. 

 

Carrie tried to cover her emotion. "Really?"

 

" 'S not a big deal."

 

She took his hand. He twined his fingers in hers. She felt very, very tender toward him. Something protective and almost confusingly maternal. 

 

Carrie leaned over and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and leaned into her. She wordlessly sat up and circled him into her arms. He buried his nose in her breasts and hugged her in return. She rocked him softly. "Shhhh." She whispered. 

 

He was quiet for a long time, settling into her warmth.

 

"Love you," she whispered to him. 

 

He didn't respond verbally but he held her tighter. 

 

She was half expecting him to make a move since they were both naked but he didn't seem inclined to. Seemed like he wanted to cuddle with her instead. 

 

She kept her arms around him and rubbed a soothing circle on his back, then snaked her hand up to his scalp and carded her fingers through the soft spiky hair. 

 

"You okay?" She asked softly. 

 

"Yeah," he responded. "Just feels good to lay against ya. Quit worryin."

 

She let him go and slid back under the covers. Dean laid back down himself and she swung her leg over him, cuddled up to his side. 

 

"You hungry?" She asked.

 

"I was born hungry." He responded. 

 

"Should we order a pizza?"

 

"Sure," he replied. The tone seemed a little hesitant. 

 

"What is it?" She asked. 

 

He paused. "Sam and I eat out all the time. Was kinda hoping..." he stopped. "Pizza is fine, honey."

 

"You want me to cook you something?"

 

He nodded, a little shyly. "If you don't care."

 

"Of course I will. Don't know what I've got but I can rustle something up."

 

"M not fussy."

 

Carrie looked up and peppered kisses along his jawline. He smiled and tilted his head for her. "What are you doing, naughty girl?"

 

She traced her fingers along his jaw, his stubble prickled like fine sandpaper. 

 

"Nothing." She placed a gentle kiss against his chin and worked her way back. "Just. Kissing. This. Jaw." She reached the hinge and nipped there gently. 

 

He inhaled, closed his eyes and tilted his head back. She worked down to his collar bone and kissed it, her breasts ghosting over his skin as she leaned over him. Her eyes drank in every inch of his skin as she moved. He was so handsome. She licked his nipple and he hummed. 

 

"You're like the best toy ever," she said appreciatively. 

 

He gave her his crooked smile. "I'm a toy, huh?"

 

"Well," she said. "I like to play with you. Lots."

 

"Mmmm." 

 

Her finger circled over his nipple again and his breath stuttered a little. Somehow in all their time together she hadn't noticed how responsive he was to it. 

 

Carrie played with it a moment more and then trailed kisses down Dean's naked belly. She relished when he flexed his abs in response. God she loved all his little moans and groans and gasps and whimpers. She loved every time she felt a muscle flex beneath her and then relax. Resist her and then give in. Or when he actually _shook_ under her touch, closed his eyes and tossed his head back, trembling under her palms. It was so exquisite. 

 

 

 

Before she'd met him, she never would have imagined doing this to a man would feel so incredible to her. Feeling _him_ turned on, making _him_ turned on, it was like a power high. 

 

She stopped below his navel and dragged her tongue along the groove there then kissed lower still. His toned stomach bounced beneath her with a contraction of muscle. 

 

She ran her hands up the front of his powerful thighs, pressing her palms into them, kneading the muscle until they relaxed a little. 

 

He hummed approval. 

 

His penis had begun to respond. He was a bit more than half mast as he relaxed under her touch. Carrie pushed his legs open a little and settled between them. He cracked open an eye to look at her. 

 

She locked gazes with him and dipped her head down to kiss the divot in his hip, letting her curtain of long blonde hair fall over his pelvis. 

 

She saw the smile tug his lips. 

 

She tilted her head and moved to let her hair tickle over him. 

 

"Baby," he whispered. "You're teasin."

 

"And?"

 

"It's mean." He said. But there was a smile in his voice. "Your hair feels nice..."

 

She purposely swept it over him, his erection jumped a little with the contraction of his muscles.

 

Carrie sat back and crawled a moment to the edge of the bed. Dean grabbed her thighs and pulled them out from under her. She flopped onto the bed on her stomach. She laughed. 

 

"Dean..."

 

"Where you goin?"

 

"No where." She said, trying to stretch out to reach the nightstand. "I wanted to grab something."

 

"There's something right here that needs to be grabbed." He growled. 

 

"You're such a shit." She said, starting to rise to her knees again. Dean's hands were on her hips, dragging her backward. 

 

"Stop!" She shrieked with a laugh. 

 

He gave her a playful little swat on her ass. "I'm not letting you get away."

 

"I'm not...just want to get to the nightstand. Jeez."

 

Dean's lips were on the back of her thigh. 

 

Carrie jumped and groaned. 

 

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered into her skin. 

 

"I had some..." she moaned as his lips kissed her again, heading upward. "Oh..."

 

"Had what?" He asked, his lips on the curve of her ass cheek. 

 

"I...was..." she gasped as his lips kissed the dip of her spine. "I was gonna pull out a silk scarf in here."

 

"Mmm. Blind fold." 

 

"I was thinking more of running it up and down your body." 

 

He kissed her shoulder blade, she could feel his weight press down on her. "Sounds nice," he said. 

 

"Dean..." 

 

"Oh no..." he teased. "You started it!"

 

Carrie gave up her quest for the nightstand and relaxed under him as Dean slid a hand under her body to cup her breasts. 

 

"Mmmm." She took a deep breath, feeling his skin slide along hers. 

 

He put his knee between her legs and parted them. She felt a thrill run through her. 

 

"You okay, baby?" He shifted up higher and nuzzled the back of her hair. 

 

"Yes," she whispered, feeling him slide his hand under her body. 

 

She felt his erection nudge against her. "We okay?" He asked. 

 

Carrie took a minute. "I think so."

 

He guided himself in. Carrie tired to keep herself relaxed. He always felt incredible to her at this angle for some reason. When he was in-- it was a completely full feeling and everything she needed to be stimulated was hit just right. 

 

His body was pressed against her back and he started to move carefully. She whimpered under him. He felt incredible. 

 

She felt her leg start to tense and shake and he hurt a little with his movements.

 

She felt his hand on her thigh. "Shhhh. Open baby." 

 

Her heart was pounding but she tried to listen to him. She spread her legs a little wider, tried to relax and enjoy that beautiful _full_ feeling. 

 

She could tell it wasn't going to last long, she could feel herself clenching him. He moaned with it, dropped his cheek against her bare shoulder blade. 

 

"Come on, Dean," she urged. 

 

He bucked a little harder and tried to reach around to touch her. 

 

"Just do what you need." She brushed his hand away.

 

He seemed a little startled. His rhythm stuttered. 

 

She wanted him to climax and get it over with before it turned painful. He seemed lost though, his movement hesitant. 

 

He got off of her, pulled out. 

 

She panted, turned to look at him. He was ruffled, eyes dilated, cheeks flushed. 

 

"Why'd you stop?" She asked. 

 

Dean rolled away a bit and began to stroke himself. His jaw tightened, his eyes closed and he groaned deeply with his release. A shudder went through him. 

 

Carrie lay where she was and blinked, the visual was actually incredibly sexy. 

 

Dean took a second to catch his breath. "Need me to take care of you, baby?" He asked. 

 

Carrie shook her head. 

 

Dean seemed to be grounding himself, she saw the awareness come back to his eyes. He gave her a crooked smile. "I kinda fertilized your bed sheets."

 

She laughed and crawled grab the box of tissues. She took a few and Dean reached for them, but instead she leaned over and tenderly wiped him off. 

 

He watched her quietly and she couldn't tell what he was thinking, could only tell there was some emotion in his eyes. 

 

She wiped off some of the mess near him. 

 

"You're awesome." He told her. 

 

Carrie leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

 

He pulled her close. She tossed the tissues sideways. 

 

"Dean." 

 

"This is like bein teenagers again."

 

She laughed and let him tuck her under his arm. 

 

"Why'd you pull out?"

 

"Goin with the teenagers theme." He dead panned. Then more seriously. "You weren't into it suddenly."

 

"It was starting to hurt."

 

"See?" He shrugged. "So I pulled out."

 

"You didn't have to."

 

"This is my first trip back since you were hurting so bad. I'm not gonna push it."

 

She hugged him, overcome with affection for a moment. "Let me see what I can fix for dinner."

* * *

 

 

Carrie watched Dean scarf down the slightly dry chicken she'd made him and chase it with a beer. He had a tendency to bolt his food, she'd noticed. 

 

 

"Sweetie, slow down." 

 

He stopped, the fork partway to his mouth and looked at her. 

 

"It's like you've never seen food before."

 

"Sorry," he replied. "It's just so good."

 

"I was just going to apologize for over cooking it."

 

"No." He replied, taking a forkful of egg noodles. "It's good."

 

He ate it a little slower. She leaned forward over the table and kissed his cheek. 

 

He looked up at her, surprised, his face completely open and unguarded. Eyes big and long lashed. He chewed another few moments and swallowed. "What was that for?"

 

"Because I love you." 

 

He flushed, dropped his gaze almost in embarrassment. 

 

She touched his forearm. "You're not used to hearing that are you?"

 

He shrugged. "Me and Sam say it all the time." He dead panned. 

 

She snorted. "Okay okay. You made your point, Mr. Sarcasm."

 

She moved her hand away and leaned over the table. "I'm gonna say it as much as you can stand to hear it." 

 

He blinked slowly and she saw one side of his mouth lift into a smirk. "I am pretty awesome." 

 

She laughed. "You are."

 

He flashed her his perfect teeth and took a drink of his beer, then set it down and looked at her.

 

"Thank you." He said softly.

 

She gave him a puzzled look. "For what?"

 

He shrugged. "For everything."

 

They curled up together that night and Dean left in the morning. 


End file.
